


Script for DAY 3: HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC - Google Docs

by orphan_account



Series: glitch.exe [2]
Category: Me - Fandom, i am the fandom, undertale???
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Homeless Shelters, Homelessness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Script Format, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, genderfluid folk, is accompanied by voiced recordings, luana's point of view, mentions a bunch of other characters, mentions of magic, this is actually my finals project, this is really long, transgender folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is mainly original with influences and inspiration from fandoms-- I think if you look at it hard enough, you should be able to find the influences, though.





	Script for DAY 3: HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC - Google Docs

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly original with influences and inspiration from fandoms-- I think if you look at it hard enough, you should be able to find the influences, though.

DAY 3 OF HOMELESSNESS: A DEMOGRAPHIC  
WRITTEN BY HILLARY MAC, SMITH

‘HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC INTRODUCTION’  
MORNING

LUANA: Somebody came to the bridge. They walked past earlier-- it was a she, but this time, she came to us. ‘She’ was shelter help. Someone who used to live on the streets like us! But-- I was too afraid to say too much, when she offered us help. Food. Beds. I can’t remember much of what happened. There was talking and I felt so happy and so afraid at the same time.

LUANA: He was home when she came. Olivia or something. He talked with her and she invited us to go stay at the shelter. They had beds. Showers! And-- and blankets. Free food-- but at what cost? What would we have to pay? What if it was all a trick, Olivia with her blond hair and he sparkling eyes and her hope, offered freely to us-- was just a police officer in disguise, or maybe--

LUANA: Maybe we’ll give it a chance, but I want to know more.  
LUANA: We can’t be too sure, y’know.  
LUANA: It was awkward at first. She kind of strolled over and went hi, greeting us and to be polite, we said hi back-- and silence took over as main conversation.

LUANA: Olivia talked to us about our street life. She asked a few questions-- like how long we have been out here, why we decided to become homeless or why we were-- and if we actually wanted to go to a shelter. It was strange to be confronted with someone who has friendly intent. After so long in high school, I just figured I wouldn’t make it anyways and I didn’t need friends if I planned on dying soon.

LUANA: We decided to join Olivia at the shelter. The thoughts of mattresses and shelter and warm food were too much not to salivate at and just-- reject. After just a few days out here, we were a bit homesick. I’m not ready to see my mom again, but I’m willing to bow to a home to stay in. As long as I’m with him, right?

LUANA: She escorted us to the shelter, making conversation and being so friendly all the while. She asked us for our names and learned about us, how we were-- a couple. Olivia seemed to be enthusiastic to get us into the shelter, happy to hear that we were okay with moving in. I wonder. Was she some sort of scout for homeless people? A shelter agent? Was I wrong about her lifestyle?

LUANA: After the quick trot the front of the shelter, we passed through some glass doors. Where were the metal detectors? Were they hidden? I’m just gonna keep on recording my thoughts and questions on the matter. There were so many thoughts swirling around my head at the time, and I was so scared and excited and happy that I gripped my boyfriend’s hand hard enough to leave marks. I was shaking again as we stood there, talking to the receptionist, who would get us rooms to stay in. Rooms! Our own rooms!

LUANA: But the happiness swiftly wore off when I realized I would have to be separated from my boyfriend. We would be put into a girl’s dorm and boy’s dorm, or something. We still had our phones to text and call each other with, of course, but I didn’t want to waste battery. I trusted him to come back in one piece after going to work.

LUANA: It turns out I get to stay in the same room as Olivia, who is familiar enough for me to be comfortable around. It’s better than staying in the shelter with five other girls I don’t know. Olivia took me on a tour around the shelter after I dropped off my stuff in a corner where I hoped it would be safe.

LUANA: There was a big, noisy cafeteria, a restroom that didn’t smell like puke, waste or toilet waters, showers! --And even classrooms, for us to take classes in. I feel immensely lucky to be somewhere so… kind and giving to homeless people. But I’m thinking it’s a bit scary and kind of odd how they’re so nice to us. What ulterior motives might the people here have? I didn’t witness a single fight on my way around here.

LUANA: She asked me about my age, which then led to school stuff. Ugh. I visibly wilted at the idea in front of her, and she rushed to talk about classes we could take here after school, listing them off. Well, there was a wider variety and more classes I would like, that’s for sure. I didn’t like the idea of going back to school, but I knew education was important for jobs-- and careers meant money.

LUANA: She listed off some subjects that would occur after school ended, inside of the shelter; art, writing, dance, and several more. Arts, writing and dance stuck out to me-- in school, I tended to excel more in those areas. Although we didn’t have dance class in school, I used to take dance classes back in Maui.

LUANA: I didn’t want to make a rushed decision, so I told her I needed to think about the whole deal. But then she mentioned the cafeteria, and my mind was hooked.

LUANA: She told me about chores we had to do after we ate-- cleaning, sweeping, yeah. And then I got to have new clothes! Olivia helped me unpack before we left to go eat. The scent made me realize how hungry I was-- and… also made me wary. They had the same foods as yesterday, apparently, and-- um… it looked like a bit too much for my stomach to handle. I’m scared I’ll eat too much and puke. And um-- currently, I might be hiding in the bathroom. It’s a one man thing, apparently.

‘HOMELESS INTRODUCTION’  
AFTERNOON

LUANA: Okay, so I’ve gotten out of the restroom. I’ve eaten half the plate of the macaroni and cheese they had, and drank half a bottle of water. That’s better than the usual. Olivia spared me a worried glance before eating the rest of my food. She didn’t want to waste. After we ate together, I made a beeline for the halls of my new room and made a plan to coop up in there under my new blankets, but like-- after a shower, anyways.

LUANA: So, I am now shower fresh, exhausted, ready for a nap and smelling like Dove shampoo, because I took and used someone’s bottle. I wonder if people prank each other here-- because really, you could put hair dye into the hair stuff and end up changing someone’s hair blue or something. And speaking of hair dye, do they have any dress code here? I need to ask Olivia when I see her again, but I’m not looking forward to confrontations. They probably just have something against walking around in booty shorts. Most establishments do, and the shelter on the news said that.

LUANA: I wonder if Olivia smokes or drinks, too. I wonder a lot of things about her. I didn’t necessarily ask her about her past, but I don’t want to pry too much into it. Might be a sensitive topic.

LUANA: There aren’t bunk beds here like I thought there would be. Just normal metal frames, plus some white mattresses that wiggle around a lot. The walls are painted with something akin to midnight blue on the ceiling, and white all around on the walls. The covers are a light blue, so pale that they almost can’t be noticed, and are thick enough to keep in heat for a while longer than my jacket can. There’s even a nice pillow-- mine is pinstriped. I like the pillow.

LUANA: I also hid a switchblade in my pillow case.  
LUANA: I hope it doesn’t rip open the fabric or the pillow anytime soon.

LUANA: I might have stuffed a bit of cash in there too-- just a few bills and bit of change. But not just there, but under the mattress and under the sheets that cover the mattress. I can’t just have someone come by and steal all my money, which I rightfully earned and left stupidly all in one place.

LUANA: By the way, I change the locations everyday, when everyone is gone or asleep. So if anyone is eavesdropping and planning on stealing from me, they can kiss my knuckles. Eavesdropping is rude, anyways. You shouldn’t do that to other people, especially if we’re all here to just live instead of suffer on the streets. I feel like I’m in prison, looking at the bars on the windows. Probably to keep other homeless folk from busting out or hurting themselves on glass.

LUANA: I’m sitting up, my back propped against the metal headboard. I feel like having metal headboards are just another threat towards the more unstable homeless people. Think of all the things you can do with metal. If someone with super strength manages to break the bars, they could use that as a weapon. They could take the bar out and use it to hurt people, or maybe use the jagged edge of the headboard to maybe commit suicide. Either way, it’d be bloody if someone broke the metal.

LUANA: My red hoodie, dark jeans plus a bun outfit isn’t gonna work out here, apparently. I spotted some girls in the halls giving me these weird looks. Like they weren’t homeless once too. Maybe it was cause I was looking around and trying to gulp in all the sights, eyes wide and mouth a bit agape. I noticed picture frames on the walls, too. Some of them were about the first few waves of people they took in, and some of those photos were old and wrinkled and in black and white. They had a lot of gray-- a lot of black people here.

LUANA: It was made in the very late 1900’s, nearly 2000, apparently, and the headmistress of the shelter is still alive and kicking. Well, for someone who built private bathrooms for all the dorm rooms, she seems to be nice enough to deserve it.

LUANA: I think some of my roommates are coming soon. I’m hiding the recording device and also myself under the covers. Maybe then I won’t have to say hi to anyone. Hopefully they won’t criticize my weight or my appearance much, either. I hope I can trust these people in the future-- maybe after I get a nap, though. I really do need my beauty sleep. It wouldn’t do much good to be a big grumpy lump when I’m trying to make a good impression, and then make the impression of a frumpy jellyfish flailing about now that it’s out of the ocean. I’ve even got all the static in my hair to prove that I can sting people if they so choose to touch me. And I hope that the one eating chips or something doesn’t touch my hair or washes their hands first.

NIGHT  
‘HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC’

LUANA: Guess who’s talking to herself into a device in the echoing bathroom again. It’s me.

LUANA: So, I ended up having to meet the girls in my room because they called us out for dinner. But I didn’t really… feel like eating dinner. No one protested against me staying, so it was okay. The girls who came in just as I was napping were quiet, but whispered a lot and liked to giggle. It made me nervous.

LUANA: The entire room isn’t full. The two girls-- practically attached at the hip-- who whisper a lot-- are named Angelina and Daemon. There’s a theme going on there that is very ironic.

LUANA: Daemon is… physically male, and is transgender-- but she seems pretty friendly, and there’s nothing wrong with being transgender. Her voice is quite low, like mine, and she seems ecstatic to find another girl in a lower range. She wears light blue a lot. It’s a nice color on her though-- she says she’s a bit of a tomboy, and I respect that. She likes to dress very nicely, too. She has a blue scarf wound around her neck she never does take off. It matches the red one that Angelina wears. I guess they made them for one another? Angelina bragged happily about how she made this really cool looking pair of gloves in class, so I mean… (shrugging noise)

LUANA: Daemon is a very enthusiastic and optimistic person-- on most things, anyways. She tends to hold hands with Angelina often, and likes physical comfort. Her eyes are often wide open-- but they’re unseeing. Blind. She wears a blinding grin-- and when we’re all in the room, a soft smile. She has bags under her eyes, like she stays up at night. I wonder if she has nightmares. She doesn’t like to talk about her dreams.

LUANA: The girl is always loud outside of the room, but after we close the door and it’s just us, the noise of the cars outside, and rustle of wind through leaves and Angelina’s constant humming, she dims down to a more normal volume-- almost softer than most. Daemon also wears boots a lot-- she likes being fashionable. She likes to tease and make jokes a lot, winking in the direction of where I am and doing this thing where she snaps her fingers and makes finger guns. She also mentioned internet jokes and was about to go on, her face shining before Angelina muffled her swiftly. I snorted when that happened.

LUANA: Angelina is a lot like Daemon-- but with a bit more energy when it comes to moving around. She’s more open and friendly and outgoing-- but not to the point of being a bit intimidating or being too outgoing, and knows when to lower her voice. Her voice, like Daemon’s, happens to be loud outside of the dorm and quiet inside the room. It has an oddly nasally tone to it, like she’s got a stuffy nose permanently.

LUANA: She looks to be around five-foot-six, my height, and a little shorter than Daemon, who is taller than both of us at a height of six-foot-one. Daemon happens to be taller than my boyfriend, too, who is five-foot-nine.

LUANA: Angelina has long, messy hair that trails down to her hips and just before her tailbone. Daemon, on the other hand, looks happy with a small bun in her hair while some of her thick locks trail down her shoulders and end around her ribs. She has soft features, so the Adam’s Apple on her neck is almost unnoticeable unless you look for it and her scarf reveals it.

LUANA: It turns out the last roommate who lives here is off somewhere working a night job, though they won’t tell me what they do. All I have gathered on them is that they have a very intimidating appearance, they’re really pretty, and they have quite the baritone. Something about gender changes, and siblings.

LUANA: Since I’m a ‘New’ kid, they plan on raising me or something. Odd girls, but endearing. It’s funny how both are two or three years older than me but less mature casually. I don’t doubt they can be serious when the time calls for it, but they often act very childish and drag their feet when they don’t want to do something. It’s kind of funny.

LUANA: I think I have made new friends here. I wonder if Olivia will be willing to be friends as well. The two are currently resting in the beds across from me. One bed is beneath a window and another is next to mine pushed up against the left wall. I’m assuming the one next to me is Olivia’s. I’m gonna hope it is, and that I don’t need to sleep next to stranger.

LUANA: Goodnight.


End file.
